


Die Legende vom Sternendrachen

by AuctrixMundi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dragons, Fantasy, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 02:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14149578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuctrixMundi/pseuds/AuctrixMundi
Summary: Tag für Tag bringt der Sternendrache die Nacht. Dann kriechen finstere Kreaturen aus ihren Löchern und bedrohen die Menschen. Sie beschließen, dass der Sternendrache vernichtet werden muss. Doch die Folgen ihrer Tat sind verheerend.





	Die Legende vom Sternendrachen

Legenden sind etwas einzigartiges, etwas, das einen ganz besonderen Reiz auf uns ausübt. Sie entführen uns in fremde Welten, aber auch in solche, die gleich nebenan liegen können und doch so andersartig sind, dass wir sie nicht sehen können. Oder wollen? Sie zeigen uns Dinge, die wir nie für möglich halten würden und doch immer im Kern Wahrheiten enthalten. Diese zu entdecken ist wahrlich eine andere Sache … Legenden sich phantastische Erzählungen, über Jahrhunderte von Generation zu Generation mündlich überliefert, sodass jeder ein wenig dazuerfand. Meist handeln sie von kuriosen und sonderbaren Begebenheiten, seltsamen Kreaturen und unheimlichen Erscheinungen. Und wie jede Legende beginnt auch diese mit den Worten: Es begab sich vor langer Zeit in einem weit entfernten Land …

  … da lebte ein Drache, über den wussten die Geschichtserzähler gar wunderliche Dinge zu berichten. Sternendrache nannten sie ihn, denn mitternachtsschwarz waren seine Schuppen, gesprenkelt wie mit Diamanten. Einem wolken- und mondlosen Nachthimmel glich er, gesegnet mit sonderbaren Gaben. So wurde ihm nachgesagt, bedecke er allabendlich den Himmel mit seinen mächtigen Schwingen und bringe so die Nacht über das Land, ehe er dann am Morgen von der Sonne verscheucht wurde.

  Und gerade deswegen zürnten ihm viele Erdenbewohner. „Den Lichtverschlinger“, nannten sie ihn böswillig. Denn unter dem schützenden und verbergenden Mantel der Nacht krochen übles Gesinde, böswillige Kreaturen, Hexen, Dämonen, ja sogar Tod und Teufel selbst auch ihren Löchern und suchten arglose Menschen heim mit allerhand üblen Plagen und Krankheiten.

  Doch was konnte der Sternendrache dafür, dass sich das Böse unter seinen Schwingen verkroch?

  Nichts!

  Tatenlos musste er mit ansehen, wie er immer mehr ins schlechte Licht gerückt wurde, und konnte doch nichts dagegen unternehmen, denn er war ein friedliebendes und sanftes Wesen, niemand aber, der böses oder schlechtes im Schilde führte. Nicht einmal im Traume würde er daran denken!

  Die Menschen begannen, schlecht über ihn zu reden und Lügenmärchen zu erfinden. Krankheiten und Seuchen brächte er über sie, sei Schirmherr für Strauchdiebe und Halsabschneider. Selbst mit dem Teufel stände er im Bunde. Eine gutmütige Kreatur? Pah, nie im Leben!

  In ihrer selbsterschaffenen Wut wandten sich die Menschen an ihren mächtigsten Zauberer, Talur mit Namen. „Bitte hilf uns, o großer und weiser Talur, befreie uns von dieser Plage! Nur du bist dazu imstande. Dein Lohn wird fürstlich sein für diese Heldentat“, riefen sie ihn an und boten ihm Gold und Edelsteine und kostbare Stoffe an. Blind vor Habgier kam Talur der Bitte nach und zog gegen den Sternendrachen in den Kampf.

  Der Sternendrache indes kam davon nichts zu Ohren, denn von Kummer und Trauer überwältigt, hatte er sich in den tiefsten und winterlichsten Wald zurückgezogen, den er finden konnte. Grau und trist war seine Welt geworden, öde und verloren. Selbst die Sterne auf seinem Schuppenpanzer glänzten und glitzerten schon längst nicht mehr so prächtig wie einst. Er weinte, einsam und verlassen wie er war, bittere Tränen, die schon bald zu Eis gefroren. Wie sein Herz. Und da er keinen anderen Ausweg aus seinem Elend fand, da vergrub er sich tief in den Schnee, wollte einschlafen und nie wieder aufwachen.

  Doch wie das Schicksal es so wollte, kam in diesem Moment Talur an jenem Platz vorbei, der die letzte Ruhestätte des Sternendrachen hätte werden sollen. „Ho, na sieh einer an!“, rief der Zauberer aus. „Los, du übler Wurm, kämpfe mit mir und verkrieche dich nicht wie ein Feigling!“

  Mit einer müden Bewegung hob der Sternendrache den Kopf. „Kämpfen willst du?“, entgegnete er. „Wieso?“

  „Viel Übles hast du meinem Volke angetan. Rache fordere ich nun!“, behauptete Talur.

  Wut, heiße lodernde Wut, kam da mit einem Male im Sternendrachen hoch ob der üblen  Anschuldigungen. So heiß war seine Wut, dass sie den Schnee um ihn herum zerschmolz und den verruchten Zauberer zurückweichen ließ. „Rache, ja? Die kannst du haben!“, rief er aus, während er aufsprang und wild fauchte.

  Doch diesen Kampf sollte er nicht gewinnen.

  Lange fochten sie diesen ungleichen Kampf aus. Blitze zuckten, Feuer flammte auf; Donner hallte, Gebrüll erschallte. Erbarmungslos war dieses Duell, dass nicht einmal das Land selbst unversehrt blieb. Bald waren die Bäume zu Asche verbrannt und die Erde nur noch trostloser Fels. Doch davon ließen sich die Kontrahenten nicht beirren.

  Bis zum bitteren Ende.

  Denn der Sternendrache war nicht stark genug, um gegen Talur zu bestehen.

  Einen Fehler machte er. Nur einen winzigen Fehler! Einmal kurz gab er nicht acht, sah nicht zu seinem Gegner, und schon hatte Talur ihn mit einem Bann belegt. Einem Bann, wie er schrecklicher nicht hätte sein können.

  Es begann schleichend, nur ganz langsam, und wanderte dann aufwärts, vollzog sich immer schneller. Vor Wut und Frustration über seine eigene Dummheit brüllte der Sternendrache auf und spie Feuer, als er spürte, wie er nach und nach zu Stein erstarrte. „Du Verräter! Du elendiger Verräter!“, spie er Talur ins Gesicht. „Narren seit ihr, allesamt! Ihr werdet ja schon sehen, was ihr davon habt!“

  Noch ein letztes Mal krümmte er sich wie unter Schmerzen und breitete die Flügel aus. Seine einstmals glänzende Haut war wie mit einer grauen Kruste überzogen und auf einmal wie Stein.

  Dann schwieg er für immer.

 

Bei seiner Rückkehr wurde Talur gefeiert wie ein König und reich entlohnt. Niemand im Lande lebte fortan so gut wie er, der Retter des Volkes. Die Menschen lebten in Glückseeligkeit unter der ewig scheinenden Sonne, und sie redeten sich ein, dass alles besser sei. Niemand erkannte den schrecklichen Fehler, den sie begangen hatten.

  Denn keine kühlende Nacht gab es fortan mehr. Immerzu brannte die Sonne unbarmherzig auf das Land, trocknete es aus und lies Pflanzen und Vieh verdorren. Aus war es da nach nur einigen wenigen Monaten mit der Glückseeligkeit. Die Menschen verfluchten Talur und richteten ihn. Doch zu tief saß die eigen erschaffene Lüge in ihnen fest, als dass sie zum Sternendrachen gehen würden, um ihm zu befreien und um Hilfe anzuflehen. Lieber lebten sie in Hunger und Not.

  Nur ein kleiner Bauernsohn konnte über seinen Schatten springen. Sebastian war sein Name. Und Sebastian träumte davon, ein richtiger Held zu sein, der mit Schwert und Schild auszog, um Drachen vor bösartigen Jungfern zu retten (denn er hielt nicht viel von Mädchen, viel faszinierender waren da Drachen für ihn). So gern, ach so gern hatte er den Geschichten seiner Mutter gelauscht, Geschichten über Drachen und Ritter und Bösewichte und hübsche Jungfern in Nöten – auch wenn er diesen Teil nie sonderlich mochte, aber das gehörte nun mal dazu zu einer richtigen Abenteuergeschichte.

  Und so sprach er eines Tages zu seiner Mutter: „Erzähl mir doch die Legende vom Sternendrachen.“

  „Warum willst du ausgerechnet diese Geschichte hören?“, wollte die Mutter wissen und zog ihren kleinen Sohn auf ihren Schoß.

  „Weil ich Drachen mag.“

  „Aber dieser war ein böser Drache.“

  „Nein, war er nicht!“

  „Na gut“, räumte die Mutter ein. „Wie der feine Herr wünscht.“

  Dann erzählte sie ihm die Legende vom Sternendrachen.

  Am Ende rief Sebastian aus: „Das Ende gefällt mir nicht. Ich werde morgen ausziehen und den Sternendrachen befreien, damit es uns allen wieder gut geht und wir keinen Hunger mehr haben!“

  „Ach Sebastian“, lachte die Mutter. „So ist es doch allemal besser als früher, wo der Sternendrache sein Unwesen trieb. Jetzt kann er nicht mehr als das böse Gesindel unter seinem Schatten verbergen und wir leben in Frieden.“

  „Aber wir haben alle Hunger und Durst. Früher war es besser!“

  „Dann zieh eben aus in die große weite Welt und rette deinen Drachen“, sage die Mutter mit einem gutmütigem Lächeln und gab ihrem Sohn einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Jetzt aber ab ins Bett, es ist schon spät.“

  „Ich will aber nicht. Ich kann doch bei so viel Licht nicht schlafen.“

  „Aber wenn du den Sternendrachen befreien willst, brauchst du viel Kraft und Ruhe.“

  Die Mutter hätte nie auch nur im Traume daran gedacht, dass ihr Sohn seinen tollkühnen Plan in die Tat umsetzte.

  Am nächsten Tag war er fort und schon längst über alle Berge.

  Sebastian ging viele Tage lang immer nach Norden, den Bergen entgegen, dort, wo der Sternendrache sich befinden sollte. Oder das, was er noch war. Fest entschlossen war der kleine Junge, trotzte tapfer der Hitze, wilden Tieren, Hunger und Durst. Viele Meilen trugen ihn seine Füße, bis die Sohle seiner Schuhe zerriss und er barfuss gehen musste und seine Kleider verschlissen waren. Doch er ging weiter, die Berge fest im Blick, ohne zurückzuschauen.

  Eines Tages dann kam er in einen tiefen Wald, so dunkel und finster, dass es nur der des Sternendrachen sein konnte. Doch schon lange lag auch hier kein Schnee mehr. Selbst in dieser entlegenen Gegend machte die Sonne das Leben zur Qual. Dennoch, ein Lächeln stahl sich auf das Gesicht von Sebastian. Bald hatte er es geschafft, bald würde es ihnen allen besser gehen! Munter schritt er voran, die Geschichte seiner Mutter immer im Gedächtnis.

  Und so fand er schließlich die Statue, die der Sternendrache war. Inmitten einer zerstörten Landschaft stand sie, ragte weit über ihn auf. Riesig war der Drache, allein eine Klaue von ihm war größer als Sebastian. Kurzzeitig erbete er vor Furcht vor diesem riesigen Geschöpf  und ein klein wenig Bewunderung für Talur, der den Mut aufgebracht hatte, diesem Kollos entgegenzutreten – und ihn auch noch besiegte! –, schlich sich in seine Gedanken, doch er verscheuchte sie rasch wieder. Er hatte wichtigeres zu tun! Doch wie sollte es nun weitergehen? Wie würde er zum Sternendrachen sprechen können? Würde er ihn, einen kleinen unbedeutenden Jungen, überhaupt erhören wollen?

  Doch all diese Fragen waren unbegründet.

   _Na sieh einer an_ , sprach der Sternendrache zu ihm in seinen Gedanken.  _Ein Junge. Schon lange sah ich hier kein einziges Lebewesen mehr – und sei es auch noch so klein. Was willst du?_

  Zitternd sah Sebastian in das große steinerne Auge, das bis auf seine Seele zu blicken schien und alle Lügen sofort erkenne  würde. Also sagte er lieber gleich die Wahrheit. „I-ich will dir helfen“, stotterte er.

   _Nur Mut, sprich nur. Ich kann dich ja schließlich nicht fressen, oder?!_

  Der kleine Junge fasste neuen Mut. Anscheinend meinte es der Sternendrache gut mit ihm. „Alle sagen sie, dass es gut war, was Talur mit dir machte“, begann er.

   _Sagen das wirklich alle? Auch du?_

  „Na ja, ich nicht. Vielleicht auch ein paar andere, aber die kenne ich nicht. Weißt du, wir haben alle großen Hunger und unsere Tiere sterben, da sie nichts zu fressen finden, weil auch unser Gemüse und Obst vertrocknet. Die ganze Zeit ist Tag, ich kann gar nicht mehr richtig schlafen.“

   _Nicht mehr richtig schlafen kannst du? Na, das ist ja nicht schön._

  „Genau! Und das schlimmste ist ja, dass Tante Margaret auch schon gestorben ist. Ganz dürr war sie zum Schluss, hatte nur noch wirres Zeugs geredet. Die Sonne hatte ihr das Gehirn verbrannt, weißt du?“

   _Oh, ja das kann ich mir vorstellen._

  Jetzt kam der wichtigste Teil. Sebastian hatte Angst, dass er etwas falsch machen würde. Gerade wäre er beinahe ins Plaudern geraten, doch nun … „Du? Kannst du uns helfen, wenn ich dich befreie?“, fragte er vorsichtig. „Wir brauchen deine Hilfe ganz dringend.“

   _Ich weiß, doch kann ich euch nicht helfen. Nicht jetzt. Die Menschen müssen beginnen, wieder die Wahrheit zu erkennen. Du, Sebastian, musst ihnen das Sehen beibringen, dann wird alles gut._

  „Aber ich bin doch nur ein Junge!“

   _Gerade deswegen musst du es sein, der dies tut. Habe Mut, ich werde bei dir sein._  Ein Stein fiel vom kolossalen Körper des Sternendrachen herab. Sebastian hob ihn auf.  _Eine meiner Schuppen. Behalte sie, sie wird dir sehr nützlich sein._

  „Danke!“

   _Und nun geh und erfülle deine Aufgabe, kleiner Retter!_

  Und Sebastian ging, die steinerne Schuppe immer in der Hand. und solange er sie bei sich trug, litt er weder Hunger noch Müdigkeit noch Furcht, und rasch war er wieder daheim. Seine Mutter indes hatte schreckliche Ängste um ihn ausgestanden und als sie ihn dann wiedersah, da schloss sie ihn freudig in die Arme und weinte viele Tränen. Auch Sebastian war froh, wieder daheim zu sein. Doch noch hatte er eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Er musste die Menschen wieder sehend machen. Auf seinem Heimweg hatte er viel Zeit gehabt, um über die Worte des Sternendrachen nachzudenken und mittlerweile wusste er, was er von ihm wollte.

  „Oh, Sebastian, was hatte ich für Sorgen um dich!“, schluchzte die Mutter. „Mach das nie wieder! Wo warst du nur die ganze Zeit?“

  „Ich war beim Sternendrachen und bat ihn um Hilfe“, berichtete Sebastian stolz.

  „Wo warst du? Was hast du getan?“, rief die Mutter erbost.

  „Aber ihr habt euch doch alle in ihm getäuscht. Er ist gar nicht böse, ich hab’s dir ja gesagt. Er will machen, dass wir keinen Hunger mehr haben, aber dafür müsst ihr daran glauben, dass er gut ist, nur dann funktioniert’s, hat er gesagt.“

  „Sebastian, du ungezogener Junge!“

  „Es stimmt! Ich wollt euch doch nur helfen. Hier, sieh!“ Damit hielt er ihr die steinerne Schuppe hin.

  Ein seltsamer Anreiz ging von ihr aus, dass die Mutter für einen kurzen Moment ihren Zorn vergaß und neugierig die Schuppe in die Hand nahm. „Was ist das?“

  „Das ist eine Schuppe vom Sternendrachen. Er gab sie mir.“

  Und dann kam die Erleuchtung.

  Einige Stunden später wurde es zum ersten Mal seit langem wieder Nacht. Ein neues Sternbild stand nun am Himmel, genau im Norden. Draco nannten die Menschen es. Drache.


End file.
